


Llegar a conocerte

by Dessiel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Character, Downworlder Dad Magnus Bane, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessiel/pseuds/Dessiel
Summary: Con sus altos y bajos, esta es la historia de como Raphael Santiago, termino teniendo como padres a un Brujo y a un Cazador de Sombraspésimo resumen pero así son las cosas, , mejor entren y lean :)





	1. Alec

La primera vez que Alec descubrió la relación que había entre Magnus y Raphael, fue como si alguien le sacara una venda de los ojos, y pensó “como había estado tan ciego”, las señales eran claras y siempre habían estado hay. La llegada de Raphael a cualquier hora, la forma en que la barrera que rodeaba el departamento de Magnus, supiera por instinto cuando el joven (aunque viejo) vampiro estaba cerca y lo dejara entrar o el hecho de que había una habitación en dicho departamento en la cual al parecer solo Magnus y Raphael podían entrar.

Le hubiera gustado que el propio Magnus se lo hubiera dicho en algún momento, porque según Alec, oportunidades hubieron bastantes, sin embargo, mientras miraba al amor de su vida y a Raphael interactuar de ese modo, se sorprendo al percatarse de que los sentimientos que sentía no eran de envidia, sino más bien de exclusión.

Alec quería ser parte de la relación que había entre Magnus y Raphael, quiera que esa parte de la vida del brujo, también fuera parte de la suya.

Así pues, mientras Magnus usaba todo su poder mágico para curar la fea herida que no paraba de sangrar en el estomago del vampiro, Alec con paso decidido se acerco a los dos subterráneos.

-Como puedo ayudar – dijo Alec de pie al lado contrario desde donde Magnus estaba curando a Raphael. Magnus se detuvo un solo momento para mirar a Alec y sonreír frente a la determinacion que veía en los ojos de su amado

-necesito que le des de beber esa pasión que esta sobre la mesa de mi escritorio – dijo Magnus apuntando con su cabeza dicha pasión.

Alec fue a buscarla y al volver se puso de rodillas al lado de Raphael 

-Raphael – lo llamo Alec, ya que el vampiro tenía los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor

-mijo por favor abre los ojos – lo llamo Magnus

\- Duele papá – fue la suave respuesta de Raphael, tratando de abrir sus ojos, los cuales al mirar a Magnus estaban nublados por las lagrimas contenidas.

Alec, sintió una punzada en la boca del estomago, sorprendido por lo frágil que se veía Raphael en ese estado y comprendiendo que aunque el Vampiro tuviera más de 60 años, en algún lugar de su mente aun era ese niño de 15 años que Raphael con tanto empeño trataba de ocultar, ese niño que fue transformado en un monstruo y que ahora a causa del dolor estaba saliendo a la superficie.

-Lo sé, mi niño, lo sé pero toma la poción que Alec te va a dar, ayudara con el dolor mientras yo termino de curarte.

A la mención de Alec, el rostro de Raphael se puso tenso y Alec comprendió que el vampiro no había percibido su presencia , lo cual preocupo mas a Alec acerca del estado de Raphael ¿Qué tan grave podía ser la herida que había nublado a ese nivel la capacidad de percepción del vampiro? 

-Tranquilo Raphael – trato de decirle Alec – todo está bien, vamos toma la poción y luego Magnus va a curarte 

-Yo puedo tomarla solo – fue la respuesta de Raphael, tratando de sentarse para tomar la poción por su cuenta, pero el movimiento le produjo un espasmo de dolor tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se desmayaría

-raphael!! – fue el grito sorprendido de Magnus al ver que Raphael casi pierde la conciencia 

-por favor Raphael – dijo Alec sosteniendo a Raphael por los hombros para evitar que se cayera – deja que te ayude, solo esta vez.

-De acuerdo – dijo Raphael ya sin fuerzas – pero ni una palabra a nadie

-lo juro – dijo Alec, mientras ayudaba a Raphael a tomar la poción, una vez terminada, Alec con un cuidado que solo había mostrado por su hermana y su parabatai, dejo nuevamente a Raphael sobre el sillón y observo como el joven Vampiro cerraba los ojos y se perdía en la inconsciencia

\- pensé que no querías que se desmayara – le dijo Alec a Magnus una vez comprobó que Raphael estaba completamente dormido

-en un principio – contesto Magnus, mientras seguía con el proceso de curación – pero esta ultima parte iba a ser dolorosa y mis nervios ya no soportarían verlo sufrir 

-Magnus … - dijo Alec, pero la mirada felina de Magnus le hizo callar 

-esto es mi culpa – Dijo Magnus – alguien debe haberse enterado de mi relación con Raphael y por eso lo atacaron.

-eso no es cierto – dijo Alec, posando una mano en rostro de Magnus – y estoy seguro de que si Raphael estuviera consciente te diría lo mismo 

-pero no lo está – dijo Magnus – está aquí tirado en este sillón, mientras que lo único que mantiene sus intestinos en su cuerpo es mi magia 

-ok, de acuerdo – dijo Alec - no voy a discutir contigo sobre culpas en este momento, porque lo único que importa ahora, es que Raphael esta de nuevo en una pieza, necesita a su papá concentrado, no ahogándose en un sentimiento de culpa, asi que mi amor, cura a tu hijo.

Magnus miro sorprendido a Alec, para luego sonreír 

-tienes razón – dijo Magnus – lo siento, Gracias 

\- no hay de que - contesto Alec, mientras Magnus hacia un último movimiento de sus manos y una gran explosión de luz ilumino el departamento. 

Cuando a luz desapareció, Alec se percato de que la herida de Raphael estaba completamente cerrada 

-Lo hiciste – le dijo Alec a Magnus con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al instante al ver lo agotado que se encontraba el brujo – te encuentras bien- pregunto preocupado

-Si – contesto Magnus – solo cansado, ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación, por favor 

\- te llevare a ti primero- dijo Alec poniéndose de pie para tomar a Magnus y llevarlo a la habitación que compartían 

\- no te molesta que Raphael duerma con nosotros? – Pregunto Magnus – la verdad no quiero perderle de vista.

\- tranquilo – contesto Alec mientras dejaba a Magnus sobre la cama, depositando un beso en sus labios – por alguna razón yo tampoco quiero.

-Alexander – dijo Magnus en un tono cansado pero lleno de amor hacia el cazador

\- vuelvo enseguida – dijo Alec volviendo a besar a Magnus, para luego ir por Raphael, el cual para sorpresa de Alec era bastante liviano, cuando regreso a la habitación Magnus ya estaba acomodado en la Cama, esperando por Raphael.

-vamos colócalo aquí – señalo Magnus el lugar en mitad de la cama 

Luego de asegurar que ambos subterráneos estaban cómodamente, Alec fue a cambiarse a una ropa más apropiada para dormir, cuando estuvo listo se acomodo en el otro extremo, dejando de esta forma a Raphael en medio 

-de verdad no te incomoda – Dijo Magnus mientras acariciaba los risos oscuros de Raphael 

-no Magnus – dijo Alec, mientras arropaba al brujo y al vampiro con la manta y asi poder dormir.

-Gracias – dijo Magnus con la voz cargada de cansancio – te amo

-yo también te amo – contesto Alec sin perder un segundo, tomo la mano de Magnus entre la suya y ambos quedaron entrelazados y de alguna forma sus brazos dejaban a Raphael en algo parecido a un abrazo – buenas noches mi amor

-buenas noches mi Alexander, buenas noches mi niño – dijo Magnus depositando un suave beso en la frente de Raphael, para luego cerrar los ojos y caer casi de inmediato dormido 

\- Mi niño – susurro Alec repitiendo las palabras de Magnus, sintiendo el sabor en la boca y sonriendo al darse cuenta de que no le eran para nada desagradables.  
Alec quería ser parte de la relación que había entre Magnus y Raphael, quiera que esa parte de la vida del brujo, también fuera parte de la suya y esperaba que este fuera el primer paso.

 

 

TBC 

 

\-------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

gracias por leer


	2. Raphael

La primera vez que Raphael despertó, sintió la suavidad de la superficie en la que se encontraba, una cama supuso, pero no la suya, no la que ocupaba en el hotel por lo menos. Luego, que la herida que se hizo luchado contra ese demonio ya no le dolía tanto, sin embargo aún se sentía cansado, le pareció sentir movimiento a su lado y escuchar una voz que le hablaba, pero no pudo distinguir las palabras, pensó que si estaba muerto ya no importaba, dejo escapar un suspiro y volvió a dormir.

La segunda vez que Raphael despertó, tubo fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos, reconoció de inmediato en donde estaba

-Magnus – dijo Raphael y aunque su voz apenas fue más que un susurro tuvo respuesta

-Raphael, gracias a Dios- Dijo Magnus 

-¿Qué fue…donde?- pregunto Raphael.

-shhhh, tranquilo – dijo Magnus mientras acariciaba la cabeza del joven Vampiro, tratando de calmarlo – estas en mi departamento, el ataque… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Algo, no muy claro – Respondió Raphael – Sed

-Claro, Claro – dijo Magnus, mientras mágicamente conjuro un vaso con sangre – aquí, bebe mi cielo

Raphael, se tensó por un momento al escuchar el nombre que le dio Magnus, pues en su memoria, aún estaba la imagen de Alexander Lightwood

-No me llames así – le reclamo el Vampiro, aceptando el vaso de sangre, el cual bebió con la ayuda del Brujo 

-Si te preocupa Alexander- comenzó Magnus – se fue al instituto hace unas horas y no volverá hasta el anochecer 

-No lo digo por él – reclamo Raphael

-Claro que lo dices por él – dijo Magnus acariciando los cabellos de Raphael, mientras el Vampiro terminaba el vaso - ¿tanto te incomoda que él sepa lo que tú eres para mí?

-Si… no… no lo sé – trato de responder Raphael – es confuso, si él se entera, los demás cazadores… y Simon…

-Temes perder respeto – dijo Magnus, más afirmación que pregunta

-Con este cuerpo… - Dijo Raphael, pero no llegando a terminar la frase.

Magnus por otra parte no le obligo a seguir, sabía muy bien lo que sentía el joven vampiro, ya habían tenido esta conversación muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Raphael, aun siendo uno de los más fuertes e inteligentes del clan, seguía siendo a los ojos de muchos, solo un niño de 15 años.

-Raphael – Dijo Magnus

-No digas nada, ya se lo que vas a decir y no quiero oírlo… no ahora – Lo corto Raphael 

\- Lo que tú quieras – le concedió Magnus, dejando un suave beso en la cabeza del Vampiro – ¿ya terminaste?

-Sí, gracias – contesto Raphael devolviéndole el vaso ahora vacío

-Bien, ahora descansa, cuando sea hora de cenar te despertare- dijo Magnus acomodando a Raphael para que descansara mejor.

-Alexander – dijo Raphael tomado la manga de la camisa de Magnus

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien – le dijo Magnus, como quien trata de calmar a un niño asustado.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Raphael, muy cansado para seguir la conversación.

-Ahora duerme – se oyó la voz de Magnus, pero Raphael ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo 

La tercera vez que Raphael despertó, fue por el sonido de dos voces, la primera sin duda era Magnus, la segunda le era extraña, pero que sin embargo rápidamente asocio a Alexander Lightwood.

-Magnus, él no quiere verme, o no quiere que yo lo vea en ese estado, eso es obvio – estaba diciendo el cazador de sombras 

-Eso no es así- Trato de contrarrestar Magnus

Esto era precisamente una de las cosas que Raphael quería evitar. Magnus es inmortal y en su larga vida y desde que Raphael llego a ella, de los muchos amantes que ha tenido el brujo, Raphael no recuerda a ninguno que se haya tomado bien el hecho de que Magnus haya “adoptado” al vampiro. Sin mencionar que Raphael no era el ser más agradable si una persona no era de su agrado.

-Magnus, por favor no insistas - escucho Raphael decir a Alexander 

Raphael, que se sentía con un poco más de fuerzas, logro incorporarse en la cama, pero el movimiento le provoco una punzada de dolor que tuvo que contener mordiéndose el labio, no quería que Magnus lo viera en su intento de huida, luego cuando el dolor paso, trato de colocar un pie en el suelo, pero sus piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por el par de brazos que le tenían rodeado en un fuerte abrazo

-RAPHAEL!! – grito Magnus desde el otro lado de la habitación

El cerebro de Raphael, tardo más segundos de los requeridos, para asociar que si Magnus estaba tan lejos, los brazos que lo mantenían asegurado debían ser de Alexander 

-¿estás bien? – dijo Alec, quien al sentir un leve movimiento, dejo a Magnus para acercarse a la habitación donde se suponía Raphael estaba descansando 

-Raphael, ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Por qué te levantaste? Aun estas muy débil – reclamo Magnus ahora a un lado de Raphael-

-Estoy bien…- contesto Raphael- solo perdí el equilibrio un momento, ya puedes soltarme cazador

-Alexander, por favor, dejalo en la cama – dijo Magnus

-No, yo puedo solo, además no quiero volver a la cama – dijo Raphael, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Alec, pero en esos momentos el Cazador era mucho más fuerte  
Alec tomo a Raphael en sus brazos y lo levanto del suelo 

-Que… pero que haces! – Exclamo Raphael

-Elige- dijo Alexander acomodando al joven vampiro en sus brazos, quien ante el movimiento y por reflejo se sostuvo de la polera del cazador

-Bájame – exigió Raphael

\- No – dijo Alec – Magnus dice que aun estas débil y claramente lo estás, así que elije, cama o sillón, pero déjame decir que si elijes el sillón, te llevare en brazos hasta allá.

-Raphael por favor – dijo Magnus, tratando de persuadir al vampiro

-cama- fue todo lo que dijo Raphael.

-eso pensé – dijo Alec dejando suavemente a Raphael nuevamente en la cama, la cual Magnus acomodo con un movimiento de su mano.

-Ahora, jovencito... – comenzó Magnus, pero fue cortado por Raphael

-no me hables así- el tono de Raphael era duro

-lo siento – se disculpo Magnus, lanzando una rápida mirada a Alec, el cual entendió el mensaje.

-recupérate- le dijo a Raphael antes de salir de la habitación

-Quiero que llames a Lily- dijo Raphael en cuanto Alec salió.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?- pregunto Magnus sorprendido por la petición- si necesitas algo…

-Quiero que venga por mi- fue la corta respuesta de Raphael

-Venir por ti – Dijo Magnus- Raphael …

\- La herida ya está curada ¿no?, y si lo que necesito es descansar como no paras de repetirlo, puedo hacerlo perfectamente en el Hotel – dijo Raphael 

\- No, no lo harás– dijo Magnus en modo acusatorio – te conozco Raphael, y sé que en cuanto cruces las puertas del Hotel te pondrás a trabajar, te encerraras en tu despacho y no saldrás de ahí hasta de todo el papeleo este hecho, luego iras a reuniones y citas con demás clanes, te conozco sé lo que harás, si quieres llamar a Lily, lo harás, pero solo para decirle que estás bien y que ella quedara a cargo de todo hasta tu regreso.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- dijo Raphael levantando la voz.

-Claro que puedo, Soy tu padre – Dijo Magnus dando por terminada la conversación – ahora te quedaras en esa cama hasta que yo diga que sea necesario, dentro de poco te traeré la cena – Hizo un movimiento con la mano y una barrera mágica se levanto – esto me avisara si intentas alguna otra estupidez como levantarte, por si pensabas hacerlo de nuevo- le dio la espalda a Raphael y salió de la habitación 

-¡MAGNUS! – grito Raphael, pero el Brujo ya había cerrado la puerta acallando cualquier queja del vampiro. 

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Muchas gracias por leer!!! Kudos y comentarios son Bienvenidos :)


	3. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El origen de la relación entre Magnus y Raphael comenzó antes de la transformación del vampiro.
> 
> historia AU, con algunos toques de lo acontecido en las crónicas de Magnus

Los gritos de Raphael siguieron por lo menos unos 5 minutos. Al final lo último que se escucho fue el sonido de algo arrojado contra la puerta y hacerse pedazos al impacto, Magnus supuso que tendría que comprar una lámpara nueva. Con paso cansado se dejó caer en el sillón del salón, sintiendo los ojos de Alec sobre él, aunque el joven cazador no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que Magnus hablo primero.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso- Dijo Magnus mirando a Alec

-Descuida- Dijo Alec sonriendo, y acercándose al sillón para sentarse junto a Magnus y tomando su mano – Aunque la verdad estoy un poco sorprendido

-¿sorprendido? - pregunto Magnus

\- Por una parte – Comenzó Alec – no te creía capas de demostrar tanta autoridad con Raphael, fue algo sexy – continuo con una sonrisa.

-Ok, es bueno saberlo – Dijo Magnus sonriendo de vuelta

\- Y por otro lado – Continuo Alec – no imaginaba que Raphael tuviera ese lado, tan…

-Infantil – termino Magnus por él

-Bueno, no era la palabra exacta, pero se le hacerla bastante – dijo Alec

-Como te abras dado cuenta, Raphael podrá tener mas de 60 años, pero cuando esta en situaciones que le causan estrés emocional, toda la compostura y madures que suele mostrar se va al carajo – Dijo Magnus masajeandose la cabeza con su mano libre en un intento de parar el dolor de cabeza que estaba por sufrir.

-Créeme lo note – dijo Alec - ¿Mag?

\- ¿si?

\- ¿Raphael? ¿tú y él? - comenzó Alec

-¿que sucede Alexander? - pregunto preocupado Magnus al ver la cara de Alec.

\- Yo se que no es mi lugar, pero, ¿tú y Raphael, se conocen desde antes cierto? Y no me refiero a 60 años atrás, me refiero a ….

-Se a lo que te refieres Alexander – lo corto Magnus antes de que el cazador terminara la pregunta – eres un hombre muy perspicaz – continuo Magnus soltando un suspiro – sabia que te darías cuentas, muchos otros pensaban que Raphael había sido mi amante en algún momento.

\- ¿lo fue? - Pregunto Alec.

\- Por supuesto que no Alexander – contesto Magnus dejando escapar una risa – Raphael es mi hijo, siempre lo ha sido, incluso desde antes de que fuera trasformado

-¿pero como? - Pregunto Alec, con un tono de sorpresa – Pensaba que los Brujos eran incapaces de tener hijos

\- Solo hay una bruja capaz de dicha hazaña, pero ella es un caso muy especial – Dijo Magnus con nostalgia – mi historia con Raphael, comenzó con su madre, Guadalupe.

\- No tienes por que contarme nada, si no quieres – dijo Alec – no quiero causarte mas problemas con Raphael

\- Oh mi Alexander – Dijo a la vez que se acercaba y le daba un beso a Alec – pero creo que necesitas saberlo – continuo Magnus una vez separados – quiero que seas parte de esto, de todo esto – dijo señalando toda la estancia – y mi relación con Raphael es tan importante como la que tengo contigo.

-Entonces soy todo oídos- Dijo Alec

\- Pues, como te decía, mi historia con Raphael comenzó con su madre, Guadalupe, ahhh las mujeres mexicanas, que criaturas mas mágicas – dijo Magnus como recordando mejores tiempos – cuando la conocí ella ya estaba esperando a Raphael, sabrás que por esos años una madre soltera no era bien vista, sin embargo eso a Guadalupe le tenia sin cuidado.  
Trabajaba de costurera para la gente del barrio en donde vivía, cuando un día, uno de mis viajes me llevo hasta ese lugar, supe de inmediato que ella era una mujer especial, no en el sentido de “nosotros” especial – aclaro Magnus al ver la cara de Alec - si no en el sentido de que hay algunos mundanos que creen en el mundo subterráneo a pesar de no haber visto nunca nada fuera de lo ordinario. Guadalupe era una de ellas, en cuanto me vio supo que yo era diferente – dijo Magnus sonriendo – no dijo nada, no se puso a gritar o salio corriendo, sino que me miro, como un niño mira por primera vez el sol o descubre una estrella.

-Suena una mujer interesante – cometo Alec

-y lo era – dijo Magnus – me gustaría que la hubieras conocido, se hubieran llevado bien

Alec solo sonrió

\- En fin – Continuo Magnus – Al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba, no lo se Alexander, algo se removió en mi, yo crecí sin un padre, y aunque Ragnor se oponía a la idea..

-¿Ragnor? - pregunto Alec, interrumpiendo a Magnus

-ah, es cierto – Exclamo el Brujo – no alcanzaste a conocerlo, era uno de mis mejores amigos, junto a Caterina, nos dedicábamos a recorrer el mundo. Cuando Raphael nació, Ragnor fue como ese tío permisivo que le da todo lo que pide, Catarina, por supuesto asistió el parto y Guadalupe le ofreció ser la madrina del Bebe, Catarina nunca llora, te lo juro Alexander, pero ese día, lloro de felicidad, pues ser madrina de un bebe era lo mas cercano a una madre que ella podría llegar a ser.

\- Pero ahora tiene a Madzie – le dice Alec

\- Si, una bendición sin dudas- dice Magnus

\- ¿Magnus? - pregunto Alec al ver que Magnus se había detenido en su historia

\- Si.. lo siento – continuo el brujo – en fin, Raphael nació y por cuatro años fui un padre para él, luego Guadalupe encontró a un hombre, un buen hombre, que la acepto y amo, los hermanos menores de Raphael nacieron de esa unión, pero a pesar de que aquel hombre adopto a Raphael como suyo, mi pequeño nunca lo llamo papá.

-Para él solo estabas tú ¿no es así? - dijo Alec

\- la mayoría del tiempo – dijo Magnus apretando las manos – No cuando me necesito

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto Alec – Magnus, te repito que si no quieres contarme, lo entiendo

\- Cuando Raphael tenia quince - dijo Magnus – desapareció, Guadalupe estaba histérica, según me dijo, Raphael y sus amigos habían ido a una supuesta casa embrujada pero ni él ni sus amigos habían vuelto, le prometí que lo traería de vuelta. Pero cuando llegue ya era tarde

-Acaso … - Dijo Alec

-Si, mi Alexander – lo interrumpió Magnus – era un nido de Vampiros, de un Vampiro mejor dicho, convirtió a Raphael y por 3 días, mi dulce niño aguanto el hambre natural de un neonato, pero el deseo de sangre fue mas grande y se alimento de sus amigos, los dreno hasta matarlos.

\- Dios – fue todo lo que dijo Alec - ¿y su creador?

\- Raphael lo mato – fue toda la respuesta de Magnus – cuando llegue un has de sol se colaba por el techo derrumbado de la casa, en el suelo había una pila de cenizas y Raphael estaba en un rincón, cuando me vio, lo primero que hizo fue saltar directo al has de luz, afortunadamente pude detenerlo.

\- Raphael trato de suicidarse – dijo Alec, dejando claro que no era una pregunta

\- Lo sostuve en mis brazos, por 5 largas horas, hasta que anocheció, para ese entonces Raphael ya no tenia fuerzas para pelear, lo traje hasta aquí donde junto con Caterina y Ragnor le enseñamos todo acerca del vampirismo, me comunique con Guadalupe y le dije que Raphael estaba bien – dijo Magnus

-¿le mentiste? - pregunto Alec

\- de cierto modo, Raphael aprendió en un mes lo que a un vampiro normal le llevaría años, estaba determinado a volver con su familia - dijo Magnus

\- pero él… su edad – comento Alec

\- vivió con ellos hasta que Guadalupe falleció, luego se hizo muy complicado tratar de esconder el hecho de que sus hermanos envejecían y él no. cuando ya no se pudo mantener la mentira, vino a vivir conmigo - dijo Magnus

\- Sospecho que esa es su habitación – dijo señalando Alec hacia un rincón del departamento

\- Así es – Dijo Magnus – sin embargo, Camile apareció después de un tiempo y lo convenció de que seria mejor que fuera a vivir con los de su clase en el Hotel, y creo que el resto de la historia ya la conoces

\- Valla – fue todo lo que dijo Alec

el silencio se prolongo por lo que a Alec le pareció demasiado tiempo, hasta que Magnus se levanto con paso hacia la cocina

-Bueno, Demasiado pasado por una noche, preparare la cena después de llevarle algo de comer a mi muy molesto hijo – dijo Magnus

\- Si quieres yo puedo llevarla – propuso Alec.

\- Mi Alexander – dijo Magnus, regresando lo andado para tomar a Alec de las manos y traerlo hacia él en un abrazo – te agradezco tanto que estés conmigo, pero no puedo permitir que te veas envuelto en este seudo conflicto

\- No me estas permitiendo nada – Dijo Alec besando a Magnus – quiero hacerlo, quiero ser parte de este lado de tu vida, de todos los lados de tu vida

\- Alexander – dijo Magnus sorprendido

\- Déjame hablar con él – dijo Alec sonriendo – tengo mis maneras para tratar con hermanos menores testarudos, o en este caso un ¿posible hijo testarudo?

Magnus no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, solo sabia que aquel cazador de sombras estaba dispuesto a aceptar a Raphael, algo que muchos subterráneos habían odiado, incluso la mera idea de ello.

Beso a Alec con todas sus fuerzas 

\- Gracias – le dijo Magnus a Alec una vez separados – te amo

\- Yo también te amo – respondió Alec – y ahora es momento de enfrentar a ese eterno adolescente malhumorado que tenemos por hijo.

 

 

 

TBC  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por leer :) kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos


	4. Asmodeus

-Por favor Raphael, come un poco – pidió Alexander, quien estaba comenzando a retractarse de su decisión pues la idea de entablar lasos con el vampiro sonaba mucho mejor en su cabeza

\- No necesito de una niñera cazador – respondió Raphael sin mirar a Alec o al plato de comida que este le había llevado

\- Pues claramente te comportas como uno – Dijo Alec, sin pensar, Raphael solo le dedico una mirada de desprecio – mira Raphael – comenzó Alec – entiendo que te molesta un poco la actitud de Magnus, pero él se comporta así contigo por que se preocupa por ti.

\- no me molesta Cazador – respondió Raphael – pero estoy cansado, lleva 60 años comportándose de esa manera.

\- ¿estas cansado de que Magnus te cuide, de que se preocupa por ti? - pregunto Alec extrañado

\- Estoy cansado de que se sienta culpable por lo que soy – contesto Raphael

\- ¿que? - pregunto Alec aun mas confundido

\- No se por que me molesto en siquiera hablar contigo, dejame solo – fue la respuesta del vampiro

\- Raphael – dijo Alec arriesgándose a tomar la mano de Raphael mas cercana a él, el vampiro se sorprendió pero no hizo ademan de alejarse, lo que Alec tomo como una buena señal y confirmación de lo que el sospechaba, en el fondo Raphael aun era ese niño que necesitaba de alguien a su lado – por favor, confía en mi.  
Raphael se quedo por un largo tiempo mirando a Alec, tratando de ver si en su mirada había alguna duda, sorprendente mente no encontró ninguna, por un momento dejo de pensar en lo diferentes que eran y en como aquel que debía de clavarle una estaca en el pecho, estaba hay sosteniendo su mano brindándole un calor que su cuerpo hace muchos años no era capas de generar por si mismo. Se vio pensando que tal vez podía ver lo que llevo a Magnus a enamorarse de ese cazador de sombras

\- Tú – comenzó titubeante – no mientes

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Alec rápidamente apretando la mano del vampiro – jamas

\- ¿por que? - pregunto Raphael – si es por quedar bien con Magnus no es necesario, él esta loco por ti.

\- tienes razón – dijo Alec – Magnus es una gran razón. Pero tú - dijo Alec tomado el rostro de Raphael con su otra mano al ver la expresión que había puesto el vampiro – tú eres el que me importa en estos momentos, tú eres un hijo para Magnus, ustedes son una familia, por favor Raphael, dejame ser parte de ella.

Titubeante Alec soltó el rostro de Raphael, para darle espacio a que asimilara lo que le acababa de decir

\- durante toda mi vida – comenzó titubeante Raphael – la única figura paterna que he tenido a sido Magnus, nunca conocí a mi verdadero padre, y el esposo de mi madre, era un buen hombre, pero nunca pude verlo de otro modo que el padre de mis hermanos, para mi, mi padre era Magnus, siempre lo a sido, siempre lo será. Era feliz de esa manera, pero el día en que morí, el día en que me transforme en esto – dijo Raphael señalándose a si mismo - Magnus, él se siente culpable de mi condición vampírica, se siente culpable de todo lo que me pasa desde ese día, desde mis heridas mas leves hasta cosas como las de ayer. Magnus, Ragnor y Caterina me cuidaron y me enseñaron, soy capaz de mantenerme por mi mismo, pero Magnus no es capaz de ver eso. Me sigue tratando como su niño humano, y creeme cazador, hace mas de 60 años que no soy un niño y mucho menos humano.

\- ¿puedes culparlo? - pregunto Alec

\- no, no puedo - contesto Raphael – pero me gustaría que entendiera

\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte – ofreció Alec, al ver que Raphael no decía nada continuo – lo digo enserio , créeme.

\- te creo – dijo Raphael – no se como, pero te creo

\- No sabes lo que me alegra – dijo Alec – pero primero, por favor come algo.

\- ¿Nunca te das por vencido? - pregunto Raphael

\- Nunca – contesto Alec – y menos con los que me importan.

Raphael se vio sonriendo por primera vez en los últimos días, dándose cuenta del por que Magnus se había enamorado de ese Cazador.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Raphael al cabo de unos segundos – pero no me obligues a comer todo por favor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿aún estas adolorido? - pregunto Alec

\- un poco – comento Raphael, sin darle más importancia.

\- Deja que te ayude – se ofreció Alec, moviendo las almohadas para que Raphael estuviera en una posición mas sentada y poder comer a gusto.

\- ah! - soltó Raphael de improviso

\- Lo siento ! - se disculpo rápidamente Alec.

\- no… no fuiste tú – le dijo Raphael – aaahhh!

\- Raphael ¿que tienes, te duele, llamo a Magnus? - Alec pregunto realmente preocupado

\- no… no debería doler, ya esta curada – dijo Raphael apretando los dientes a causa del dolor

\- voy a llamar a Magnus – dijo Alec yendo hacia la puerta, pero al llegar a ella, esta estaba cerrada- ¿qué demonios?, Magnus!, Magnus!

-¿que… que pasa? Aaaggggg – pregunto Raphael al tiempo que dejaba escapar otro grito de dolor 

\- No lo sé, la puerta esta cerrada, Magnus! - volvió a llamar Alec

\- ¿Alexander? - se escucho la voz de Magnus desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- Magnus la puerta esta cerrada, no puedo abrirla – dijo Alec

\- ¿eso no puede ser posible? - dijo Magnus, al tiempo que se escuchaba como forcejeaba para abrir la puerta.

\- AAHHH!!! - se escucho un nuevo grito por parte de Raphael.

\- ¡Raphael! - exclamo Alec alejándose de la puerta para ir hacia Raphael y tomarlo en sus brazos, como muchas veces había echo con uno de sus hermanos cuando estos estaban heridos.

\- Duele, Alec… duele… papá … papá!!! - volvio a gritar Raphael

Por un momento Alec no supo que hacer, primero por que Raphael nunca lo había llamado por su nombre y segundo por la forma en como llamaba a Magnus, sin importar que él estuviera allí acunándolo entre sus brazos, solo los gritos y golpes de Magnus al otro lado de la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos 

\- ¿Raphael?, Alexander que esta pasando!!? - Pregunto Magnus

\- No lo sé – contesto Alec – Raphael esta con mucho dolor, Magnus no se que hacer

\- Alejate de la puerta todo lo que puedas, voy a volarla con mi magia - dijo Magnus

Alec tomo a Raphael en sus brazos, el vampiro estaba sujetado a la camisa del cazador como si fuera lo unico que mitigara el dolor

\- Padre, me duele, has que pare, por favor – dijo Raphael ciego de dolor

\- Tranquilo, tu papá va hacer que te pongas bien, solo aguanta un poco mas – comento Alec, pasando por alto el echo de que Raphael acababa de llamarlo “padre”

==Eso no sera necesario, solo vengo a dejar mis saludos a la joven familia== 

Alec escucho una voz fuerte y clara, que daba la impresion de venir desde todas partes pero a la vez de ninguna 

\- ALEXANDER SALE DE HAY!!, TOMA A RAPHAEL Y SALGAN DE HAY AHORA!! - se escucho el grito de Magnus, Alec nunca lo había escuchado tan asustado desde que estaban juntos

===Pero hijo mio, es de mala educación estar en una relación y que no me presentes a tu amado y mas si es un Cazador de sombras, ademas ese joven vampiro que esta hay es mi nieto… ahh pero que hermosa familia. === 

\- ¿Hijo? ¿nieto? - comento Alec en voz baja, mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar aquellas palabras - Asmodeus!

===Ahh pero ademas de guapo, inteligente – dijo Asmodeus – en cuanto al joven vampiro…===

AHHHHHHH!!! - el grito de dolor de Raphael se escucho por toda la casa, Alec solo lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo a forma de protección, podia escuchar la voz de Magnus desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero solo eran sonidos distorsionados. 

Hijo mijo – hablo la voz de Asmodeus – aunque tentadora la oferta debo declinarla, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, cuida a mi nieto, mientras puedas.

Alec sintió como el cuerpo de Raphael se relajaba en sus brazos, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero los rastros de lagrimas de sangre se extendían a lo largo de sus mejillas, y la camisa de Alec estaba manchada de la sangre del Vampiro.

Alec comenzo muy delicadamente a limpiar el rostro del joven vampiro, tal concentrado estaba en su tarea que no se percato de que Magnus estaba a su lado, hasta que el brujo lo sujeto por los hombros y grito su nombre.

\- Magnus – dijo Alec en un susurro.

\- El poder de Asmodeus mantenía la puerta cerrada, cuando su presencia se fue, esta se abrió – dijo Magnus a modo de explicación - ¿estas bien?

\- Si - contesto Alec – pero Raphael, su herida

\- el ataque de ayer, fue mi pa… Asmodeus el que mando a ese demonio por Raphael, la herida debe ser algún tipo de señal, por eso pudo hacerse presente ademas de causarle dolor.

\- Magnus, yo lo siento, no pude hacer nada – dijo Alec mirando a Magnus

\- oh mi Alexander, no es tu culpa, hay muy pocos quieres pueden hacerle frente a Asmodeus, ademas ni siquiera estaba aquí, era solo un proyección y si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco pude hacer mucho.

\- él hablo de un trato, Mag, ¿que hiciste? - pregunto preocupado Alec

\- me ofrecí a cambio de que los dejara en paz – dijo Magnus mirando a Raphael – pero no es ami a quien quiere.

Alec comprendiendo atrajo a Raphael mas hacia su cuerpo de ser posible

\- No – dijo Alec – No lo dejare

\- Alexander – dijo Magnus mirando a Alec a los ojos – Asmodeus quiere inmortalidad, pero no la mía.

\- entonces su objetivo es inmortalidad, por que no elije a cualquier vampiro o brujo, ¿por que Raphael? 

\- la voz de Alec sonaba desesperada a los oídos de Magnus, el brujo sospechaba que esta era la primera vez que Alec se enfrentaba a algo que no podía vencer

\- por que Raphael es importante para mi, asi mata dos pajaros de un tiro, obtiene lo que quiere y de paso… - Magnus dejo la frase inconclusa pero no necesitaba decir mas pues Alec comprendia perfectamente que el objetivo de Asmodeus era hacer sufrir a Magnus

\- No lo dejaré – dijo Alec con voz resuelta- no dejare que te haga daño, ni a ti ni a Raphael, hablare con la Clave, los planes de un demonio mayor son asuntos que los Cazadores de sombras deben atender

\- ¿y piensas que te escucharan? - pregunto Magnus – es obvio que la clave pensara que todo lo que les digas estara influenciado por tus sentimientos hacia mi.

\- No me importa, debo intentarlo – dijo Alec tomando el rostro de Magnus – y si no quieren tomar el asunto en sus manos, lo haré yo mismo, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, tenemos amigos que nos pueden ayudar.

\- tal vez si fuera solo yo - comento Magnus – Pero Raphael no es ningún santo de su devoción, lo mas probable es que incluso digan que se lo merece.

\- Magnus – dijo Alec - no digas eso

\- Es la verdad amor mio - dijo Magnus, tratando de contener las lagrimas - Raphael ha cometido errores en el pasado, y eso le ha costado caro. La Clave no ayudara a un Vampiro y en cuanto a los demás, no lo sé

\- por lo menos dales en beneficio de la duda – pidió Alec

Magnus suspiro y asintió con la cabeza

\- Lo que tu pidas mi amor – dijo Magnus - ahora por favor, ayúdame con Raphael, el día a sido largo y se vendrán aun mas largos, sera mejor que descansemos mientras podamos

Alec levando a Raphael intentado no despertarlo, Magnus limpio la sangre del rostro de Raphael, para que Alec pudiera devolverlo a la cama.

\- mi niño – dijo Magnus una vez el vampiro estuvo cómodo – lo siento tanto – esta vez las lagrimas corrían libres por el rostro del brujo.

\- Magnus – dijo Alec abrazándolo, dejando que Magnus descansara la cabeza en su pecho – no es tu culpa, no digas eso, antes de que Asmodeus apareciera estábamos hablando de eso, Raphael y yo, me contó de como siempre te culpas de todo lo que le pasa, aun cuando sean sus errores, y estoy seguro de que si te viera llorar ahora se enfadaría

\- mi niño, Alexander, mi Alexander si algo le pasa, si Asmodeus me lo arrebata – comenzó Magnus, pero las palabras no le salieron, y abrazándose a Alec el brujo lloro.

-Tranquilo Mag, todo saldra bien, te lo prometo – dijo Alec dejando que Magnus se apoyara en él, dejo que una de sus manos tomara una de las de Raphael, frías al tacto, Alec nunca se acostumbraría a eso, pero lo que importaba ahora era mantener a su familia a salvo y eso incluía al joven vampiro.

 

 

 

 

TBC  
=================================================================  
=============================================================================.

 

Gracias por leer .... kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos :)

**Author's Note:**

> he leído un par de fanfics de este estilo, pero todos en ingles por eso decidí hacer el mio propio con juegos de asar y mujerzuelas XDD
> 
> ok no 
> 
> pero se entiendo el concepto ... XDD  
> en este fic las personalidades de los personajes se ve modificada para el bien del plot, ademas aclarar que las edad de Alec en este fic es como la del Alec de la serie de TV, sin embargo la edad de Raphael es como la de los libros. 
> 
> se aceptan Prompt si a alguien se le ocurre alguna, dejadla en los comentarios :)
> 
> comentarios y kudos son siempre bienvenidos


End file.
